1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bird pest controllers for frightening infesting birds, in general, and to a bird pest controller for large area deterrence, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasonic and sonic bird repellers are known to frighten infesting birds by the means of intermittent distress calls associated with their predators. Visual scare devices are also known, as are roost inhibitors. For such fixed locations as rooftops and open parking lots, species-specific repellers are oftentimes employed, with visual scare devices typically placed every 50-100 feet. One manufacturer of such bird control products is Bird-X Inc., of Chicago, Ill.
For large landfills, and for transfer depots where trash is transported to, having ultrasonic or sonic bird repellers fixed in place has been found to be an inadequate deterrent. This follows because of the numbers of units that must be utilized, and because each unit must be separately electrically powered to operate. Landfills of hundred of acres are especially attractive to marauding birds where trucks delivering trash and workers there are all in different places at the same time. Simply securing a bird repeller on a fixed platform has been found to be an insufficient way of dealing with the problem.